


Bribery

by PyrophobicDragon



Series: Risk and Reward [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrophobicDragon/pseuds/PyrophobicDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree turns out to be susceptible to being bribed with kisses. Hanzo get more and more comfortable with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bribery

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on working in more of Hanzo's initiation-shyness but it ended up being more of a hinted thing. Whoops.  
> Thanks to the people over at the McHanzo Discord chat who gave me some more ideas! I had a list of who specifically helped, but I lost it :( You know who you are though!

"Whelp! Look like this'll be our new home for a while, eh?"

"This" was a small house perched on the suburban outskirts of Numbani. The house was a bland as a house could be--whitewashed walls, dark blue door, even window boxes stuffed with orange-yellow flowers. The only unusual thing about it was the fact that it would be housing two Overwatch agents for the time being.

Hanzo hopped out of the rental car and examined the place with a critical eye, ignoring McCree mumbling away in the background. Despite the insurmountable average-ness surrounding it, his keen eyes picked out the reinforced doorframe and the double-paneled windows. Most definitely bulletproof. By the time he turned back to the car to grab his luggage (one suitcase of clothes, one for his equipment) McCree was still talking, although he had now moved onto making fun of Hanzo's fashion, likely to see if he was listening.

"-seriously, with hair like that, it's almost like you're beggin' someone to come and give it a yank, it's frankly amazing you haven't been dragged around by your hair before-"

"I am observant enough to notice if someone is approaching from behind, no matter how stealthy they are."

That shut McCree up, but the silence didn't last. "Ah! You speak! An' here I was thinkin' you'd be ignoring me for the entire time we're here!"

"McCree, what will it take to shut you up?"

With the way McCree grinned at him, Hanzo knew he'd regret asking that. McCree cocked his head and hummed. Then the grin came back. "I got it, partner. How about a kiss?"

Hanzo could immediately feel his ears flush, and it had nothing to do with the heat. "Jesse...."

McCree shook his head, still grinning. "Don't worry, I can't talk forever. You can get this one free-"

Before he could think better of it, Hanzo leaned up and pecked McCree's cheek. He then grabbed his bags and fled ("It was a tactical retreat!" he would later insist) into the house.

McCree stood there for a beat, jaw still in mid-sentence, staring at his lover's retreating backside. He shook himself out of it and then touched his cheek where Hanzo had kissed him. "My, my my. Wouldja look at that?"

***

When McCree finally gathered his wits enough to enter the house Hanzo had already unpacked his bow bag and was sitting cross-legged on the couch checking his equipment.

They weren't supposed to be on any missions here. To help keep Overwatch flying under the radar, Winston had decided to temporarily scatter the current members in small groups until the crew was more or less together. Ideally, he wouldn't have to use his bow for the next month or so; practically, he knew trouble would track them wherever they went, so it was better to be prepared. Plus, looking over his bow gave him a moment to compose himself.

Passing by the couch, McCree took a moment to plant a kiss onto Hanzo's head before asking, "Have you done a sweep yet?"

Hanzo shook his head. "Could you do that now?"

"Now, sugar, you know I don't work for free-"

"Pushing your luck," Hanzo deadpans.

"Well, it was worth a shot."

Grabbing his Peacekeeper from his bag (only one--and how Winston managed to get his Peacekeeper across several borders, he has no idea and no intention of asking) McCree starts searching the house. His exploration reveals the living room, which he started in, the kitchen, two dorm-sized bedrooms, a bathroom, a laundry, three layers of Overwatch-issued, fully-functioning security protocols, and an underground area that couldn't decide whether it wanted to be a basement or a root cellar.

He returned to Hanzo and reported his findings. "...but most importantly, the bedrooms are small, and the beds are smaller. What'ja wanna do?"

He waited as Hanzo pondered this predicament. "We could sleep on the floor...."

"No," McCree responded flatly, "My back hurt for a week after we tried that at Hanamura."

To the casual observer, Hanzo's expression didn't appear to have changed since he entered the house. To McCree, the tilt of his lips revealed the fact he was smirking. "Well, it was worth a shot."

They ended up shoving the second bed next to the first in the marginally larger of the two rooms and covering up the gap with pillows and blankets scrounged from the linen closet. The new bed ended up taking about ninety percent of the room, but they were both ultimately satisfied.

Halfway through negotiating the bed down the narrow hallway, McCree stopped to wipe sweat from his brow (in this heat, Hanzo's ridiculous half kimono-yukata-thing looked like a sensible design choice, and he was from the American South) and grumble, "Maybe before we get sent on another separation we oughta tell Winston that we only need one big bed."

Hanzo stopped too, and his lip quirked downwards. "Should we have told Overwatch? Earlier?"

McCree reached for his hand, and Hanzo permitted him to pick it up and press a kiss to the back. "It's better this way, darlin'. I get to have you to myself for a bit, yeah?" He smiled. "Plus, all this sneaking around kinda reminds me of being a kid again, tryna cop a quick feel before gettin' caught."

Hanzo scoffed. "I do not believe I have ever done this 'sneaking around' in my youth."

"Yeah, cuz you had a stick up yer ass. You still do, no offense, dear."

Hanzo merely sighed. Half a beat later, he muttered quietly, "But that stick has been replaced with an entirely different sort of stick."

Evidently not quiet enough, for McCree immediately burst into laughter.

They ended up christening the new makeshift bed less then five minutes after assembling it, despite the heat and the fact that it was 4 in the afternoon.

Afterwards, curled up together, McCree could feel Hanzo suddenly tense. He raised his head to look. "Wha-"

Hanzo's lips were upon his cheek in a split second. "For searching the house." And another kiss. "And for making the bed." He then buried his head into McCree's chest to hide his flush.

McCree managed to summon the energy for an adoring smile before the mix of heat, hard work, and prolactin put them both straight to sleep.

 ***

They ended up sleeping until late the next morning. McCree woke up first to a mouthful of dark hair. After spitting it out, he craned his neck to check the time: 11:04. Just as he was snuggling in further to doze a bit more, Hanzo stirred a little and spoke. "Time?"

"11:04, honey."

Hanzo hummed and rolled over to blink sleepily up him. "Make us breakfast? I need to shower."

McCree scowled. "It'll be lunchtime soon. We could just skip breakfast."

Another couple of blinks, and Hanzo was leaning up to press a long kiss to McCree's lips. When he drew back again, he had a slight smile, and his voice was pitched deliberately lower. "Make us breakfast?" 

It took a minute or two for McCree to register what had happened. He sighed and pushed himself out of the bed. "Fine. Go shower." and under his breath, "I've unleashed a monster."

He left the room before he could see Hanzo blush and bury his head under the pillows.

***

It's becoming a habit. It's one they'll probably have to break before they regroup with the others, but neither of them care.

"McCree, did you do the laundry?"

"No. Should I?"

"If you do, I will kiss you again."

"I'll do that right now."

***

"I'm going to town, sweetie. We need food."

Hanzo nodded absently, then looked up sharply. "You are NOT going out dressed like that."

McCree looked down at his usual ensemble. "What's wrong with it?"

"We are supposed to lay low, yes?" Hanzo stood up and pulled off the serape. "This is the opposite of laying low." He sighed. At least McCree wasn't wearing his armor.

"You can keep your hat. Take off everything else."

McCree couldn't resist a smirk. "You know, there are easier ways to get me-"

Hanzo looked him dead in the eye. "I will give you a kiss if you do not finish that sentence. I will give you another if you leave this house in civilian clothes."

McCree's eyes widened, and he nodded quickly, heading off to the bedroom. Hanzo called after him, "You get a third one if you come back with something other than cup noodles!"

***

That night, Hanzo buried his face into McCree's bare neck, then immediately pulled back, making a face. "McCree."

"Yes, dear?" McCree responded sleepily. 

"You reek. Go shower."

His only response was a long, drawn-out groan. Hanzo scowled and pinched McCree's arm. "Shower. Now."

"Nah. Sleep."

Hanzo sighed. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

He leaned forward and kissed McCree. Where usually his reward kisses were light and sweet, he made this one as deep and drawn-out as he could. McCree's eyes flew open and he responded enthusiastically, sitting up in bed so he could draw Hanzo closer to his chest and deepen the kiss. They finally parted to breathe. The room was quiet except for their ragged breaths until McCree spoke.

"Okay. Yeah. Showering now."

Hanzo couldn't help but smile at McCree's back.

***

Numbani was known for its beautiful sunrise--yet another claim to fame for the "city of hope."

Privately, McCree thought it was no better or no worse than any other he'd seen.

He took a long drag from his cigar and felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. "You shouldn't smoke. It's a filthy habit," Hanzo scolded.

Normally, with Hanzo here, he'd put out his cigar in favor of holding Hanzo closer, but he was feeling jittery. He muttered mock-rebelliously, "I do what I want."

Hanzo nosed along McCree's shoulder. "How about a deal? You get kisses on the days you do not smoke. You do not get any on the days you do."

McCree immediately dropped his cigar turned in one smooth motion. "You tryin' to bribe me, cupcake?"

"Yes." Hanzo smiled at him. One of his genuine, small smiles that lasted, brighter then the rising sun. "Is it working?"

McCree leaned in for a long kiss. "Sure is, partner."

**Author's Note:**

> There will definitely be a sequel coming. I'll try to get it out before Monday, but we'll see.


End file.
